RWBY Journey of Worlds
by Freedomhunter96
Summary: Team RWBY and JNPR have been sent out to stop Grimm invasion of other worlds. This could be the most difficult challenge of their lives. Can they succeed, or will they fall. Only Ruby remembers what happened to everyone, and must keep them from fining out for now, but can she live with it. Takes place after Volume 3. Going to be multiple crossovers. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

*This is my first story, it came to me after a bit of thinking on what would be an interesting concept for the RWBY characters. Timeline wise I would like to say this takes place after volume 3, but some things I am going to do might contradict that. So it's kind of a kingdom hearts-ish concept. They go from world to world like Sora did, but the difference is that they are going to anime worlds, and possibly other worlds that I think might fit it. If you possibly have any recommendations let me know. All reviews I will check out, please let me know if I'm doing bad or good, that way I can do better in the future. I don't own RWBY or any of the anime's that I will use for this. Enjoy.*

Prologue

Ruby was sleeping very soundly, peacefully unaware of the place she was in. She then heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Ruby wake up. Please wake up."

Ruby slowly got up. Through her tired eyes she saw that it was Yang, sitting right beside her. As she rose, she heard a bark. Looking down, she saw Zwei was on her other side.

"Uhh, Yang what is it?" She said groggily. "Look around you silly, where the heck are we?"

She saw that she was on a metal floor, but everything else was really confusing to her, it seemed to be floating in a giant plain of a green type of aura sounding them. *no not the aura they use.* The space around them was big enough to for them to walk around a bit. But before Ruby could react to that, the current thing in her mind was Yang. In a flash she looked over at Yang and saw that her arm isn't missing.

"YANG, you're ok, but how, how did you get your arm back?" Ruby said, very shocked by this, grabbing Yang by her shoulders while saying this.

"Ruby what are you talking about, I'm fine. Look, we all ended up here somehow. We don't know how to get out."Yang said, a bit confused by what Ruby said.

Ruby looked around, now fully awake, with the same shocked look on her face, saw that Weiss and Blake were standing just a few feet from her. She got up slowly, walking to them.

"Weiss, Blake, but how, how are you here?" Ruby said, still a bit in shock.

"Ruby are you ok, we all just ended up here, and we don't how." Blake said.

"Yeah, and why are you talking like you haven't seen us in a long time. Did you hit your head?" Weiss asked.

Ruby didn't know how to reply, the last thing she remembered was standing at her mother's grave with Jaune, Nora, and Ren, and then nothing after that. That was the next thing that popped into her head.

"Where is Jaune, and Nora, and Ren?" She said in a panic.

"Ruby, please calm down. Look, they're over there." Yang said to her. Pointing to the edge of the platform.

As Yang said, they were looking over the edge. But Ruby saw a familiar figure standing with them. A girl with bright red hair and wearing armor. "P….P…Pyr…" She let out, not able to say her name.

Jaune turned around first. "Ruby, you're awake." He said.

The rest of team JNPR turned as well, and Ruby saw the green eyes of the girl with them. Then, in a flash, Ruby ran over to her and hugged her, tears in her eyes.

"PYRRHA." She shouted as she ran to her, almost knocking her off the platform.

"Woah, oh…my, Ruby it's good to see you too. Are you ok?" Pyrrha asked.

Ruby let go of her. "Am I ok, What about you? I saw you disappear. You…." She couldn't finish the last sentence.

The rest of team RWBY walked to them. "I think she was having a bad dream or something. She's been acting weird sense she woke up." Weiss said.

Ruby had no idea what was going on, Weiss and Blake were here, Yang had her arm, and Pyrrha was alive. All of it made no sense.

"So, all of us are here, how do we get out?" Ren asked.

"That is a great question, we sure as heck aren't walking out of here." Yang said.

They stood and thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind.

"I guess we wait. I mean, something has to happen soon, right?" Jaune said.

Ruby finally composed herself. "That's as good an idea as any." She said.

So all of them waited, they couldn't tell how much time had passed, but to them it seemed like hours. After a while Yang spoke up first.

"AHHH, I CAN'T STAND HERE ANYMORE. THERE MUST BE A WAY OUT." Her eyes glowing red, very agitated.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Ruby said to herself. Zwei barked in agreement.

Yang started pacing around, and she activated Ember Celica.

"Yang, calm down. This isn't going to help." Ruby said.

Suddenly, Yang shot a bolt out into the distance. "Come on Ruby, we can't just sit here all day." Yang said.

"Um, guys. What is that?" Jaune said, pointing to the spot where Yang shot at.

The spot was blinking red, like what Yang's weapon shot out. They all gathered to look at what was happening. It started blinking faster. Then it shot out and flew back towards them.

"GET BACK." Pyrrha yelled.

They all ran as far back as they could. It hit the platform, shaking it a bit. After a minute it started fading away, but they could see something was in the middle of the blast area. They slowly walked to it, cautious of what it could be. After looking closer they could tell it was human, and it was slowly getting up. It was a figure in a full body armor. The armor looked very thin, almost pressing against his body, he had some sort of weapon on his back, from what they could see, it looked like a metal fan, reaching down his waist, and his helmet had no open eye or mouth holes. It seem round at the front but formed to a small point in the back, and it had a horn on each side of his head, coming from where his temples would be, pointing outward, and raise at angle, just above the rest of his helmet.

"You couldn't wait a few more moments before shooting at something." The figure said, having a soft male voice.

"Who are you?" Yang asked, looking ready for a fight.

He raised his hand. "Lower your weapons, I'm a friend. I have come to tell you why you're here, and what you need to do." He said.

They all relaxed a bit. "This wasn't my choice mind you, but you all have be chosen to stop a threat that you know too well from spreading to other worlds." They all seemed confused by this.

"Other worlds, what does that mean?" Weiss asked.

"You must go to many different places and stop the creatures you call Grimm from consuming the worlds that you will go to." He explained.

"Your saying Grimm are spreading to other worlds, how is this possible." Pyrrha asked.

"As you know, Grimm feed off negative emotions and energy. Well let's say your world is a bottle, over time the bottle can only hold so much, but if too much is put into it, it will over flow and spread out everywhere. That's a basic explanation of what's happened here, too much negative energy has overflown from your world and spread to others, and sense the Grimm feed off it, they follow where it goes. You all must go to the worlds all around and destroy the Grimm there." He explained.

They all seemed baffled by this. The fact that Grimm were spreading to other worlds was a lot for them to take in.

"Why us though, why were we chosen to do this?" Blake asked.

"We watched silently, seeing the events of your world. And over time, it was decided you all had the most potential, and the best chance of successfully completing this objective. This will probably be the biggest challenge of your lives, but I believe you all can do it." He said.

They all looked down for a moment, not sure what to think.

"Will we be able to go home after it's over?" Jaune asked.

"Once it's finished, you will be returned to where you came from. To you, it will seem like no time has passed in your world." He said.

They seemed a little relieved by this. "Just tell me when you're ready, and I will send you to the first location." He said.

Team RWBY and JNPR gathered together. "I don't think we can trust him, this all sounds like too much to believe." Weiss said.

"We can't just do nothing, if Grimm are going to attack other worlds we have to do something." Jaune said.

"I'm not sure about this either." Blake said.

Ruby was thinking the whole time. She finally spoke up. "I think we should do it. We are Hunters and Huntresses, We defend all who are in danger." She said.

Pyrrha smiled. "Our leaders have spoken, I say we go." She said.

"I'm in to, and so is Ren." Nora said, grabbing Ren by the arm. He sighed, but he was in as well.

"I'm in too then, let's do it." Yang said. Weiss and Blake both rolled their eyes, but then smiled, having to just go along with it.

After they finished talking, Ruby walked up the man by herself. "I need to ask you something, why can I remember what happened, but they can't?" She asked.

"I wish it didn't happen like this, but we needed you all at your strongest. I'm sorry what happened, but stay positive for now, enjoy what time you have with them. As for how the future in your world goes, I have a feeling you will bring peace, somehow." He said.

She smiled a bit. She then walked back to her friends. "I wish you all the best of luck. I will send you to the first world. Oh, the landing might be a little rough."He said.

"Wait, what?" Weiss said.

After she said that, a white light started surrounding them all, and it soon engulfed them, and in a flash they shot up and went flying. Ruby before she left asked one more thing.

"I almost forgot, what should we call you?" She asked. He laughed a bit. "For now, just call me "Unknown". I will tell you who I am later on." He said. And then Ruby left with the others.

*Well, that's it for the prologue, I hope you all liked the setup, I was originally going to have Ozpin explain this to them, but I wanted to try something original. Trying to write for characters you didn't create I found is hard to do. Any advice is welcomed, let me know how I did for my first story. I will read all reviews. Oh, and as for where they will be going, wait and see. But I can tell you the first place their going.*

First World: Bleach


	2. Chapter 1

*Ok I saw some reviews for the prologue of my story, and I see the huge mistake I made by writing the first part as a wall of text. I will not be doing that again, and sometime I will rewrite the first part differently, but for now I want to keep going and see how I do with this, So the first world I am having them go to will be Bleach, and I have an idea that will hopefully make some kind sense later on. I also am picking what time periods would work for each world as well. For Bleach, I picked the time after the battle with the fullbringers, but before the final arc with the quincy's war. So I hope you enjoy what I have in store.*

Chapter 1 – Part 1

After what seemed like days, Ruby and her friends had made it to their destination. But not as they expected. As they flew through the sky, they could see plain grey buildings with orange roofs everywhere. It raised up in several sections, and in the middle was a high tower with a mountain next to it.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." Ruby said to herself with excitement.

The view however was slowly being ruined, as she remembered something very important. She was slowly falling. She started flailing her arms around in panic.

"AHHHH, I DON'T THINK JAUNE IS GOING TO FLY INTO ME THIS TIME." She shouted to herself.

That's when she got an idea, her and Jaune flying in the air made her remember how she got into Beacon, the first thing Ozpin made them do. Create a landing strategy. She quickly got into action, she pulled out Crescent Rose and as she got close to the ground, shot in the air, using the recoil to lessen her fall. She got close to the top of one of the buildings, turned Crescent Rose's blade at an angle, and it grabbed onto the roof of the building, almost falling off the edge.

She sighed in relief. "Well, not as good as last time." She proceeded to climb back onto the roof.

She then looked around, getting a better look of the place.

"Ugh, this place looks like a maze. Where did the others go?" She then noticed in the distance, red blast were flying out. "Why Yang, we just got here."

Before she could head to Yang, she saw someone jump to the roof in front of her. It was a girl who looked no older then Ruby. She was about as tall with black hair, wearing an all black looking robe, with fingerless white looking gloves and a badge of some kind on her left arm, and a sword strapped to her waist. She was looking at Ruby with a very serious look.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go find my sister, I can't talk right now." Ruby said. The girl drew her sword.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, because I can't let you pass." Ruby looked shocked by this, the girl taking a battle stance. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of the 13th Division of the Soul Society, and it is my duty to stop intruders."

*Meanwhile*

Yang was firing away at a man in front of her, but all of her blasts had no effect on him.

"Is that the best you can do, I thought this group of Ryoka would be a bit more impressive." He then sighed in disappointment. "Look kind no offense, but compared to the last group of intruders we had, your pretty damn weak."

The man was massive next to Yang, he had long spikey hair just passed his shoulders, and eyepatch on his right eye, with a scar going down his other eye. He was wearing an all-black robe, with a white coat, with some symbol on the back, and she could see he had bandages on his chest. What Yang found most odd was that his sword was completely worn out and chipped in many places.

"Hey big guy, I haven't even begun to fight, let's keep going and you might get what you want." Yang said.

"Heh, I admire your confidence kid, but you might be in for more then you bargained for. I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Division of the Soul Society." He said.

"Oh, if that's what we're doing then. I'm Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY." She said.

Before they could resume, both heard a voice ring out from the roof of the building next to them. They both looked up to see a very familiar orange haired girl with her hammer ready.

"Nora?" Yang asked

"That's right Yang, and I'm here to save the DAYYYYYYYYYYY" She shouted the last part because she had fallen off the building, landing in between them. "Um Nora, are you ok?" Yang asked.

"YOU DUMMY, NO ONE INTERUPPTS KENNY WHEN HE'S FIGHTING." Shouted a young girl where Nora was.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT, I'LL GET YOU" Nora said, jumping right up and chasing after the girl.

"HA HA, You can't catch me." She said, teasing Nora. Nora got her hammer out again, looking mad and continued to chase her.

"Um will she be ok?" Yang asked Kenpachi.

"She's Yachiru Kusajishi, my Lieutenant, she'll be fine." He replied.

Yang was dumfounded a bit that there was someone as hyper as Nora. She then collected herself, going back to her fight with Kenpachi. She could tell she was going to have to fight as hard as she could to beat him.

*Meanwhile*

Jaune was running through the Soul Society, looking for his friends. He could hear explosions in the distance, so he thought that it was Nora or Yang. He wanted to not get into a fight, but at what he was hearing that was going to be hard to do. He then heard a crash very close to him. And in the distance he saw a familiar figure jumping on the rooftops.

"BLAKE" He shouted. She heard him and reacted fast. "JAUNE GET DOWN" She shouted back.

As soon as she said that, the wall next to him exploded open. Jaune had been knocked back by it, and as the dust cleared, he saw two men walking out.

"Hey Renji look, we found another one." One of them said.

Both wore black robes, and carried swords. One had long red hair that was tied up, he also had bandages on his arms with dark straps and he had a maroon headband that Jaune could see was hiding some kind of tattoo. The other was bald with red marks around his eyes, he had his sleeves torn off but his right arm had a gold plated shoulder pad.

"Looks like it Ikkaku." The other said.

Blake jumped down beside Jaune, her weapon ready. Jaune slowly got up and drew his sword and shield. He wasn't sure he could take either of them, but he was determined to try.

"Hey Renji, I'll take the blond haired kid. I like the look in his eyes" Ikkaku said with a smile on his face. "Fine, I guess I'll take the girl then." Renji said.

"The least we should do though is introduce ourselves to our opponents. I am Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd Seat of the 11th Division." Ikkaku said.

"Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the 6th Division." Renji said.

All stood ready, waiting for one another to make the first move.

*Meanwhile*

Weiss was running away from a group of Soul Reapers chasing her.

"AHHH, HOW DID I GET INTO THIS MESS" She said to herself. In front of her she saw the familiar face of a girl with red hair. "PYRRHA HELP ME." She pleaded.

Pyrrha, having seen the situation, rolled her eyes. As soon as Weiss ran past her she activated her semblance, making all the swords fly out of their hands. "Leave, NOW" Pyrrha demanded. Making all the swords point at them. The men became scared at this feat and fled as fast as they could. Pyrrha sighed in relief, letting all the swords down.

"Thank you Pyrrha." Weiss said. "It was nothing." she replied.

After a few minutes, they started walking down the path.

"I hope the others are ok." Pyrrha said, looking worried

"I'm sure they are fine, we can't forget why we came here remember. That guy said that this place was being invaded by Grimm, but I haven't seen any. I don't know, but something just doesn't feel right." Weiss said.

Pyrrha after a bit toned out Weiss, she had more pressing things on mind. Her friend's whereabouts was a big concern to her, but for now they just had to keep moving. After walking a little longer, they walked out into a big round open area, with three other path ways besides the one they came from.

"Well, now which way?" Weiss wondered. Pyrrha became on edge. "I think that all of them are blocked" She said.

In an instant, two figures appeared in the middle of the area. Both were wearing the black robes as the ones before, but these two had on white coats. One was much shorter than the other, looking like a kid. The kid had messy white hair, had a turquoise scarf, and a thin chain going across his chest. The older one short black hair, and seemed to have hair pins at the back, his coat seemed to have a gold trim and high collar as well.

"Very good, being able to sense our presence, I can tell you are well trained." Said the older one. "Unfortunately, you are still an intruder, and so we much detain or eliminate you."

Pyrrha drew her weapons, and walked a good distance away, the older one following at the opposite end. Weiss seeing no choice drew her weapon as well, facing the younger one.

"Tell me, who are you two?" Pyrrha asked.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th Division." The older one said.

"Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Division." The younger one said.

Pyrrha wasn't sure how they were going to fight them, the way they fight was different from her and her friends. She just knew that they needed to find a way out of this situation as fast as possible. She prepared for a fight, as did Weiss.

At all the places that the Huntsman and Huntresses were, all their opponents released the first form of their swords.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

"Extend, Hōzukimaru"

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyōrinmaru"

"Roar, Zabimaru"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura"

*At the top of Sogyoku Hill*

Ren had made his way to the top of the hill, to get a better view of the area, and he could tell his friends were in trouble. He just didn't know what to do to help them. He then sensed someone behind him. The person was walking up to him. Ren could see his robe was outlined with white and seemed different from the ones the others wore, he had a sword wrapped in bandages as long as his body on his back, it being held by a red strap going across his chest, but his most prominent feature was his bright orange hair. As he got close to Ren, he stopped a safe distance away.

"I normally would help the Soul Society with any problem they have, but in a case like this, I was in a similar position you and your friends are in." He then sat on the ground. "So, instead of attacking you and doing what they think is best, I'm going to hear what you have to say, and determine if you all are really a threat to us."

Ren could tell he was being honest with him, so he walked closer and sat across from him.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Now, who are you guys?"

*Well, I know this is a lot to throw out but I wanted to pick a group of characters I liked the most from Bleach. These will probably be all the Bleach characters I use, and I'm using 8 RWBY characters so it's a lot to move around. I hope the way I wrote this was much better than the first one, but like I said last time, I will read all reviews and any advice is very welcomed. And also I wanted to ask any who read this, what anime world would you like to see Team RWBY and JNPR go to? BIG thanks to Arrankor, vindicare241, JIMMYJAMSTER728, and cloud666, for the advice. Hope you all enjoyed. See you in the next part.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

*Well, here we go again. Will team RWBY and JNPR survive against their opponents or will they not be able to complete their mission. I'm well aware that compared to their opponents, the RWBY characters are VERY outclassed, but the purpose of these matchups isn't for them to win. Also, the Grimm will appear in the next, and I have a big surprise for what they will be up against, it won't be the usual Grimm they face. So here is what will happens to our hero's*

Chapter 1 – Part 2

*With Jaune and Blake*

Jaune had gotten a fare distance from Blake, but he could still see her. The one called Renji's sword turned into a segmented blade with a long point at the end of each segment, he saw it extended to attack Blake. Jaune's opponent, Ikkaku's sword turned into a staff with a long blade at the end and a red tail on the other. Jaune was getting tired after fighting a good while with him, but Ikkaku didn't look fazed at all.

"Come on kid, I'm starting to regret picking you as my opponent. Your friend there is doing a better job, not that it matters." He said.

"Is this just a game to you, I didn't come here to fight you, and we all are being treated like enemies." Jaune said.

"Sorry kid, but we aren't big on intruders. Whatever your reasons for being here, the higher-ups aren't going to just let you guys slide by. But that's not what matters to me, I'm just looking for a good fight." Ikkaku said.

Jaune couldn't understand this guy. All he wanted to do was just fight, it didn't make sense to him. He then charged at him, swinging his sword at Ikkaku, but he just blocked them effortlessly with his staff. After a bit, Ikkaku countered and hit Jaune's shield, but them tripped him the other side of his staff. He then swung down to hit him, but Jaune managed to roll out of the way, getting his footing.

"I'm not even using a quarter of my strength. I thought you would be more fun than this." Ikkaku said. Now Jaune could tell he was just playing with him at this point. He had been trying to think of a way to fight him the whole time, but with his strength, Jaune just couldn't think of a strategy that worked for him. So Jaune did something even he thought was a bit stupid.

"I give up" He said. With those words, Ikkaku seemed a bit shocked once he said that. "You're too strong, I can't fight you. We could do this all day and I wouldn't get anywhere, I keep thinking of strategies to beat you, and none work out good in my head. I can't win" Jaune said.

Ikkaku walked up to Jaune, and stopped in front of him. "Bit of advice kid. Sometimes, strategy doesn't get you anywhere, you just got to go in and fight. I was like you once, put in a place where I felt weak to someone else, but that gave me something to aspire to. You and I are different, but there are some things you can learn from this." Ikkaku explained.

For this moment, Ikkaku forgot that Jaune was an intruder and tried teaching him a lesson. Than both their attention were directed to a familiar sight. Blake and Renji across the way, still fighting. Blake was attacking Renji as fast as she could, hitting him from all sides, using her semblance to get around him. Her attacks though weren't landing, Renji could perfectly see her movements, using Zabimaru to block all her attacks. He stretched Zabimaru out to get her away, and it worked. Blake jumped back to a distance she knew he couldn't hit her from. She panted hard, all her effort into her attacks and for a moment she remembered when she face Roman Torchwick for the first time, how similar the situations were, but Blake could tell that Renji was way above Roman in strength. She charged at him again and used some her Dust shots. She got close to him and used one that made a stone replica of her, hoping his weapon would get stuck in it. This didn't work however, he cut clean through it, almost hitting her. She then quickly switched her clip to normal Dust shots, shooting several times at him, but he blocked them all. She got back again, getting on one knee.

"You should give up, I can see all your moves. It's pointless to continue." Renji said.

"Why, so you can imprison us. I won't give up, my purpose was to save this world, but how can I save it when the people are trying to kill us." Blake said.

This seemed to confuse Renji a bit. Blake then charged at him again, attacking relentlessly. All the times he hit her, she left a shadow behind. Renji then noticed something, she was starting to move a bit faster than before. He got a bit more serious and started to get the better of her. Then he then swung above her, and caught he bow, reacting to this she jumped back. Renji was shocked at what he saw, this girl had cat ears under her bow.

"Now you see, you don't know what I am, but being what I am has made me a target. It made many want to lock me up or imprison me, running my whole life, thinking I was making a difference the whole time. To any who saw me, I was nothing to them." Blake explained.

Those words stuck Renji, making him remember how he had to fight to survive as a child, seen as below all that passed him.

"You and I have much in common, I was seen as nothing too. Growing up, trying to become someone else, me wanting to be a soul reaper. They all thought I would never be able to, and now I'm the Lieutenant of my squad." He picked up her bow and walked to her, holding out his hand. "I proved them all wrong, and I almost lost who I really was in the process. Now I know who I am, and I wouldn't change myself for anything. But the most important thing was, I gained something more important, unlikely allies." He said. Images of Rukia, Ichigo and his friends going through his head.

Blake had a shocked look on her face, but took his hand. He got her on her feet, giving her bow back. She then put it back on.

"It's best not to hide what you really are." He said.

"I've been told that before, and someday I won't have to, but that isn't today." She said.

They looked over, and Jaune and Ikkaku were walking to them. "So, you're not going to detain us?" Jaune asked.

"A lot of people will probably not like this, but I don't think either of you are a threat to any of us. It's not the first time we made allies out of intruders." Renji said.

After he said that, a loud crash came from the distance, then they saw ice flying.

"Looks like one of our captains found your friends, we better get to them fast." Renji said. They all started running in the direction of the ice.

*At Pyrrha and Weiss*

Weiss was moving fast, dodging all of Toshiro's attacks. He wasn't giving her a chance to stop. She used her glyphs to send several beams at him, but he dodged all of them. She then shot some ice of her own at him, but that didn't get far, Toshiro breaking it and attacking with his own right back. Weiss tried to get in closer but, Toshiro was very good at keeping away from her. He then stopped, standing a distance from her.

"You're fighting style is very interesting to say the least. You use a variety of different element attacks, but only to a certain capacity. Your more on fast strikes, being precise in your attacks, but that can only do so much. Your downside is that without your weapon, you are completely defenseless, and you prefer to use ice in most of your attacks. That's a downside, because you picked a terrible opponent in me. Ice is my weapon, and I have complete control over it. Sorry to say it, but you can't win against me." Toshiro explained.

Weiss was surprised by this, they had only been fighting for short amount of time, and he already had her style completely down. She could now tell his level of intellect was way above her own. She thought out a plan to hopefully catch him off guard. She charged at him again, remembering her fight with Flynt, she made a ring of her glyphs around him bouncing off them at fast speeds in an attempt to hit him, but Toshiro was actually moving as fast as her to dodge her. After this failed, she changed the Dust chamber to make a small tornado, she then let it go from her weapon and added fire Dust to it, making a small fire tornado. It headed straight for him. It engulfed him, but after a few minutes, it was blown away.

"I have to admit, that was a somewhat good strategy, but it didn't work. I trained hard for almost 2 years, and my ice can't be melted by simple flames. I'm guessing your about out of ideas." He said.

He had it about right, Weiss was lost on any plan that could work, even if she used a time glyph, she knew it wouldn't work now that she knew his level of strength. Before anything else could happen, her two friends came and stood in front of her.

"Jaune, Blake, how did you get here?" She asked.

"This is unexpected, but it doesn't matter." Toshiro said.

"Captain, hold on." Renji said, as he and Ikkaku landed in front of Toshiro. "We have to tell you something."

"Weiss are you ok?" Blake asked

"I'm fine I guess, these people are much stronger than us, we're all outmatched." She replied.

"Don't worry, I think we just made some allies in this place." Jaune said.

The whole time, Toshiro had been listening to Renji and Ikkaku, they were explaining that they weren't a threat to the soul society. "You're making a huge risk by telling me this, but for right now, I will trust your judgement, but only this one time. I am sort of in agreement with you though, the one I was fighting couldn't beat me, so something is amiss with them. For now, let us find Captain Kuchiki, I have a feeling he will be harder to convince." Toshiro said.

Byakuya was indeed going to be a harder to convince, but his fight with Pyrrha was also a different case. They had gotten farther from Weiss and Toshiro, taking the fight elsewhere, and it was a sight. Pyrrha was more a challenge then Byakuya thought. She kept getting in close to him, even when he was using his sword to keep her back. The petal like blades were missing their mark on hitting her, he hadn't figured out her semblance yet, but he could still hold his own in a close encounter. Pyrrha was being challenged as well, fighting Byakuya and his blade was like fighting two at once, keeping her semblance going while fighting him was getting to her. She had her weapon in its sword mode, getting close and swinging to land a blow, then turned it to its lance mode to get a short distance and hopefully put Byakuya at a disadvantage. It was working for a minute, but Byakuya adjusted fast, making his blades come from her side and below, but she jumped in the air, spun around, and used her semblance to make them turn slightly. She got back and turn her weapon to its rifle mode, shooting several times, but Byakuya blocked them with individual blades.

"You are very skilled indeed, not many have been able to keep up with me. For a while, it was me trying to keep up with you. I don't know how you are dodging my blades, but I have your fighting style down. You'll run out of tricks eventually." Byakuya said.

Pyrrha was thinking of a way to catch him off guard, so she stalled him. "You know, I can tell by how you fight that you have been trained for a very long time. I have been as well, I had been placed on a high mantle. Was trained to be greater than others, and I was, but I started to feel distant from everyone around me, never able to create bonds of any kind. Did you ever have that when you were a kid?" She asked.

Byakuya closed his eyes, thinking of the love of his life, and the promise he kept for her. "I never knew what a true bond was for a long time. Then I met her, and it changed. I couldn't choose between my feelings and what was just after that. Now the one bond that is most important to me, I will protect with my life. Let me tell you this though, sometimes you have to fall from that high mantle, to see what you truly have." He said.

He sent his blades at her again, Pyrrha blocking them with her shield. She then ran to him, turning her weapon to lance mode again, pulled the trigger on it, and used the force to throw at him. The force of the impact knocked him back few feet, but then she saw in the center, he used his blades to cushion the blow, protecting him. He grabbed her weapon and made all the blades form a straight line behind him. That's when images started rushing through Pyrrha's mind. Images of a girl in an arena with swords floating in the air, in a similar fashion, and then thousands were summoned, nearly engulfing her. "What is this, I don't remember this, when did this happen." she thought. "NOOOOOOOO" She shouted. She made her semblance push back all the blades, making them fly wildly. Byakuya covered his face with his arm.

"What's going on, what is she doing?" he said.

Before they could do anything else, the entire area became engulfed in ice, stopping all the blades. Toshiro appeared in front of Byakuya. "I think that's enough." He said, making the ice disappear. Byakuya made his sword return to normal, and the others came to. Jaune ran to Pyrrha.

"PYRRHA, WHAT HAPPENED, ARE YOU OK?" He asked her in a panic.

"Jaune…..what happened, how did you get here?" she said, regaining her senses.

"Its fine, the fight is over." He said.

Byakuya stepped forward. "I'd say it is, it's obvious that you did come here to cause trouble for the Soul Society. Now I want to know why you came here in the first place more than anything." He said.

"I'd say it's quite a story, older brother." All looked behind them. Rukia and Ruby came walking down the path to them.

"Ruby you're ok, you didn't get in a fight?" Blake asked.

"Not really, I didn't really do anything." Ruby replied.

Rukia smiled. "I was ready to hit her with my strongest attack, but she didn't even try to retaliate or run. Just by the expression on her face, I knew she wasn't a threat, and that there was something more to this. So on the way here, she explained it to me." She explained.

"I think we all would like to know what that reason is." Toshiro said.

Before Rukia could say anything, a loud explosion was heard in the distance.

"That must be Yang, I saw he blasts earlier."

"Just from the sound of it, I think her opponent is going to be tough to calm down." Rukia said. They all headed in the direction of the noise.

*Yang's Location*

Yang was at her peak, and still going. Her fight with Kenpachi was the most fierce fight she's had ever been in. Kenpachi was actually taking damage from her, her ability to take in damage and throw it back was a big help, but even after the abuse both were taking, they wouldn't go down. Yang had a few cuts above her right eye and her arms, the blood running down her face, her eyes glowing red. Kenpachi had huge bruises all over his body, and he was smiling.

"That's good, I like that look in your eyes. You enjoy this just as much as me. You keep getting stronger with each attack." Kenpachi said.

"You'd be surprised. I do enjoy fighting, but not killing people. I can tell you have been doing this your whole life. Isn't there anything you want besides this?" She asked.

"There is nothing more important to me, then the joy of a fight, this is what I live for." He replied.

"Well, if that's how it is. I hate to tell you, but I'm about at my limit. So why don't we end this now." She said.

"Heh, fine. I was having such a good time. Oh well. I putting all my strength in this." He said. His energy was literally flowing off him.

Yang then got in a fighting stance, concentrating all her aura into her right arm. "I'm going to try to end this with one last punch, I can't keep going like." Yang thought.

Both stood still for a minute, exhausted. After a minute passed, they both dashed forward. It seemed like time was going slow for them, and then they got close to each other, time went back to normal. They had delivered the strikes, waiting to fall.

"Not bad kid, but I've been through worse." Kenpachi said, then he fell to the ground.

"Funny, I haven't." She replied, then fell as well.

A familiar little pink haired girl, followed by a tired Nora came upon them.

"Awww, I guess Kenny had too much fun." Yachiru said.

The rest of Yang's friends came as well, and the other Soul Reapers.

"Your friend gave Kenpachi quite a fight, we need to get them some help now." Byakuya said.

"I've never seen Yang this beat up." Ruby said.

"We need to get her healed." Blake said.

"While we're at it, you need to tell us what you're doing here." Toshiro said.

"Maybe I can help with that." A familiar voice said.

Everyone looked ahead, and Ichigo, being followed by Ren were walking to them.

"Ren, you're ok." Jaune said.

"Your friend here explained it all to me, some of it I couldn't believe. Let's all recover for now, we can discuss this later." Ichigo said.

*Well that's it. I find it funny how I'm using Bleach as the first world in this and the manga is ending soon. A lot of the fights I kind of wanted to be short, that's why they didn't go so long. I honestly don't think I could ever have made an epic fight between Yang and Kenpachi, so I just showed the end of it. Next chapter is when the real stuff will happen. As always, any advice is welcome, and I hoped you liked this. See you all next time.*


	4. Chapter 1 Part 3

*Another part in the journey of our heroes. I have some unfortunate bad news, where I live, I'm in a very bad time, and a lot of the stuff I use, internet being one, is going to be slim for me. So the parts will be coming out in longer wait periods. A lot has happened to me, and writing was a way to keep my mentality under control. I enjoy it, and I think it's one of the few things that has kept me sane the past few months. That's why I started doing Fanfiction, to let out my ideas and have people appreciate that I'm trying. Maybe one day, things will get straightened out, but for now, things are as hard as life can be right now. I'm not giving up Fanfiction, or RWBY Journey of Worlds. If anything, what I have planned for this could go as long as The Subspace Embassy. (If you're a fan of super smash bros check it out, but be in for a long read.) I just wanted to get this out there before things got too bad, and you guys would know why I might not be updating my story for a while. I will let you all know when things smooth out and I can live normal and write more. Until then, enjoy this next part.*

Chapter 1 – Part 3

All the soul reapers, and members of Team RWBY and JNPR, had been taken to the squad 4 barracks, where they were being healed up, mostly Yang and Kenpachi. The whole time, the Soul Reapers listened as the reason for their "guests" presence in the Soul Society. Many were in disbelief. After hearing it all, they were silent for a bit, then Byakuya spoke up first.

"So your saying, that you came here to stop an invasion of these creatures you call "Grimm" from consuming our world, and that you all are from the world the Grimm originally came from. With all due respect, this is a lot to believe." He said.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. The only thing is, we haven't seen any Grimm yet, and we thought that you guys would help us somehow." Ruby said.

"These creatures sound a lot like Hollows, but from what you have told us, they seem pretty weak." Renji said.

"They may seem weak, but they have power in numbers, we barely stopped an army of them from destroying our city." Blake said, remembering how Torchwick broke into the city with a train, letting the Grimm in.

"If these things really are coming, we need to prepare." Toshiro said.

"Something tells me they will be here before you're ready." Weiss said back to him.

Rukia stood up. "Listen, if they are here then we should look for signs of their presence. You said they feed off negative emotions, then as bad as it sounds, we should look in the Rukongai. This place, even we have people who aren't as fortunate, so it's a start." She explained.

"She's right, the Rukongai is a good place to look, but it's a huge place, with all of us, it could still take a while." Renji said.

"Fine, we'll start there, but for now, we need to keep this a quiet as possible. Less people involved means less questions. As much as I hate to say it, there are some of us Soul Reapers who aren't as trust worthy as others." Toshiro said.

"Agreed, for now this is our task." Byakuya said.

"Hey wait, what about us?" Yang said, her and Kenpachi laying in a bed, recovering.

"You two are staying here and heal up, this could take some time." Byakuya said.

"Ugh, that's boring, we should be helping you." Yang replied.

"Don't worry Yang, everything will be fine. We'll take care of it." Ruby said.

Everyone not injured stood up, ready to search. "We should group up, we don't want you guys getting lost." Ichigo said.

"Fair enough." Ren said.

They all left, going to search for any signs of Grimm presence.

*Some Time Later*

They all split up into teams of two, headed into the Rukongai, and searched as far as they could. They looked for any signs at all, but nothing turned up. All while they searched, the members of team RWBY and JNPR couldn't get their minds off how poor things were in the Rukongai. Blake, who paired up with Renji, was reminded all too well of how she grew up. Looking around, it was hard to take in.

"This place is horrible, how can you all just let these people live in these conditions?" Blake asked.

"It just how things are. Me and Rukia grew up here, it was hard, but we got through it. It's not as bad as you think though, not everyone is miserable here, there are some that make use of what they have and life happy lives." Renji explained.

"That doesn't justify how children grow up without their parents and how they fight to get by every day." Blake said.

Renji stayed silent, he didn't want to say anymore. He wished there was a way to help all the people, but nothing could be done. It reminded him how he grew up in the Rukongai, how it sometimes was a struggle to survive. But he moved on, keeping his mind on searching for any signs of Grimm.

*Meanwhile, With Ruby and Rukia*

"And that Ikkaku guy sounds a lot like my uncle Qrow." Ruby said, having finished a conversation she was having with Rukia.

"Yes, Ruby, I know you have a lot to say, but maybe we should keep looking." Rukia said, Ruby had been chatting away the whole time, asking questions about their world and talking about her own.

They had made their way to the wetlands part of the Rukongai, where some were growing crops. It was one of the more pleasant parts of the place. They had nothing on leads, but kept on the search. The thing was, only them, Blake and Renji, and Ichigo and Ren were searching the Rukongai, while the captains and Ikkaku with their partners, being Pyrrha, Weiss and Jaune, were in the main part of the Soul Society searching, so the search was more stretched. As they walked further, they questioned everyone they could. Nothing came of it, Ruby was starting to get discouraged, thinking that they maybe came here for nothing. After what felt like hours, Ichigo and Ren came running to them.

"We got something." Ren said.

"My first idea was to head to Ganju and Kukaku, they pretty much know everything going on in this place, and sure enough it worked. They said that people have been seeing black animal-like creatures on the western side of the Rukongai, mostly in the forest around there." Ichigo said.

"Finally, a lead." Ruby said.

"Let's head there now." Rukia said.

They headed to the area where people had been supposedly seeing Grimm, and there was definitely something going on, a lot of trees had claw marks on the, and from asking people in the area, the Grimm supposedly were wondering the town at night, frightening the residents, but they wouldn't break down their homes and attack. So the group headed into the forest to find them.

"This place is close to District 1, these things are closer than I thought they would be. They must have worked their way up from the lower districts, staying out of sight." Rukia said.

"You said this place has 80 districts, the numbers of Grimm down there must be massive, if what you said the conditions down there are like is true." Ren said.

"I didn't even think of that, things could be worse than we all thought they would be." Rukia said.

They followed the path of claw marks, leading deeper into the forest. Then sure enough, more signs of their presence became apparent. They were starting to hear howling in the distance, and it kept getting louder.

"Beowolves." Ruby said. "Quick, lets hide, we can ambush them."

They all agreed, jumping up into the trees and began waiting. And then they came, a whole pack of 10 or more Grimm came down the path they were heading. Their pitch black bodies covered with white bones and masks were very intimidating. Rukia and Ichigo felt nervous at first, they were very different from the Hollows they fight, but could tell that they probably weren't any stronger than lesser Hollows they encounter every day. So after waiting for them to get in the middle of the path they all leapt into action. Ren and Ruby struck first. Ruby used her speed and took a wide slash though the group, and Ren followed by doing the same, but spun in midair, using the blades on his pistols to slash at all the Grimm in his path. Ichigo then jumped behind the group and in a fast motion, he held his sword behind him and swung it lightly.

"Getsuga Tensho" He said.

A large slash of blue energy came from his sword and cut all the Grimm in half. Their bodies fell to the ground, and started to disappear.

"That takes care of those, but there is probably more. Let's go find the others, we probably will need all of us here if we want to get this done fast." Ichigo said.

"Agreed." Ren said.

*Some Time Later*

They managed to regroup with Renji and Blake, and headed back to the others, explaining how they found the Grimm pack. They all regrouped at the 4th Division were Yang and Kenpachi were still recovering.

"This is worse than I feared. If the Grimm have been hiding from our sight for as long as you said, there could be as many as a small army hiding in the lower districts. The one thing that bothers me the most is that they haven't been attacking people." Toshiro said.

"It is strange indeed, but I don't think we shouldn't wait anymore. We should go and find them, and eliminate them. If all of us are there, we might be able do it." Weiss said.

Suddenly a familiar man came walking into the room. "If they're there, then you should go all the way down. District 80, Zaraki, the place I came from. That place is filled with the worst of the worst." Kenpachi said as he walked in.

"After that comes District 79, Kusajishi, the place I come from." Yachiru said, happily hanging on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"You really think you should be up?" Byakuya asked.

"Heh, I'm better than you think, you guys know I've survived worse than that." He replied.

"Hmph, I guess you have." Ichigo said. Remembering his fight with Kenpachi years ago.

"If he says he's fine, let him go, we could use his help anyway." Toshiro said. "I have a plan on how we can get rid of the Grimm. It will require all of us. We will need to divide ourselves individually in separate Districts. Kenpachi, you will be the one to start this, you will go to District 80, find the Grimm, and force them out of hiding. The rest of us will wait in higher Districts to thin their ranks more as they come to us."

"Perfect, I get to kill the strongest ones, this will be fun." Kenpachi said

"I'll take District 79, right behind him, which should give you all less to deal with." Byakuya said.

"And I will take District 78, plenty to give you all some breathing room. You all pick were you want to go." Toshiro said.

"I'll take District 76, not to close to you guys, but enough space to let them thin out." Renji said.

"I'll take District 64, I want as much free room as possible to let loose." Ikkaku said.

"If you want space then, I'll fall back to District 3, I'm strong, but still not close to you guys, and I don't want to be too close to whatever you guys try. Ichigo, what about you?" Rukia said.

"District 1." Ichigo said without hesitation.

"Why so far? I thought you would want to be closer to the action." Renji said.

"Something just tells me that whatever we're up against has a few tricks up its sleeve." Ichigo said.

"I don't think you have to worry, the Grimm may be strong in numbers, but they aren't much when it comes to planning." Weiss said.

"I'm still not taking any chances." He replied.

"What about the rest of us?" Ruby asked.

"You all will spread yourselves out, in the space that we have open. You guys know these creatures more than us, so you all can defeat them in ways we don't know how. We can't let these things get inside the Soul Society." Toshiro explained.

All of a sudden, barking could be heard down the hall, and out of nowhere, a familiar black and white dog came and started licking Ruby.

"AH, Zwei stop. Where have you been, I almost forgot about you." Ruby said.

"I found him outside, he was chasing these weird black butterflies." Yang said as she entered. "And I heard your plan, you are not leaving me out of this." She looked normal except for bandages around her head, and arms. "Look I'm fine, I'm not sitting this out. You're not changing my mind."

"I guess you are in, so when do we start?" Ruby asked.

"Shortly. Me and Byakuya have been having our whole Divisions clear out as much of the Rukongai as possible, they will be assisting us to with the Grimm later on. Although for some reason, I can't find my Lieutenant anywhere." Toshiro said, becoming annoyed near the end.

"I'd say we have waited long enough. Let's go then." Blake said.

"Yachiru, go get all the guys from our Squad, im sure they're all looking for a good fight." Kenpachi said.

"You got it Kenny, be right back." She replied, running off in a flash.

"I'm ready, so is the rest of my team." Jaune said, his teammates nodding in agreement.

"So is mine." Ruby said.

"Ok, lets head to our places, this will take us all day probably." Byakuya said.

And so they all left, heading to where their places.

*Some Time Later*

After a few hours, the Rukongai seemed deserted, save for the Soul Reapers waiting for something to happen. Kenpachi was walking deeper into District 80, and he could feel the dark presence of the Grimm around him. The Grimm had killed most of the people there, hiding in the buildings, and in places no one knew about. He could see the red eyes looking at him from dark alleys and windows. But he also felt nostalgic in a way, this place was where he became the man he is, and he almost felt like he was back home. A got to a certain point and he could hear the sounds of all types of creatures in the distance. He smiled, and in a slow motion, undid his eyepatch. A vast amount of energy was now flowing from him, he couldn't hold back. He took his sword and a wave of energy came from it as he swung around. The Grimm then moved, charging him and flowing out like a wave, moving past him as well. He gleefully killed as many as he could, then he saw what looked like a herd of 10 elephant looking Grimm charging at him, as well as bears, giant scorpions, giant ravens, and warthogs. He charged at them, ready for a massacre.

*Over at Byakuya*

Byakuya could feel Kenpachi's energy raging, and he was sure everyone else could. He decided he wasn't going to waste time either, he could see in the distance, an army of Grimm coming at him. He unsheathed his sword, and held it in front of him.

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kaygeyoshi" He said.

Two long rows of massive blades came behind him, and then they scattered into millions of small blades. He made them head to the Grimm, cutting down many in his path, but many more were still running past him. He prepared to kill as many as he could.

*Toshiro*

Toshiro could feel the other captains, and was prepared to unleash his power as well. Even though both were killing many, more were still charging at Toshiro. So he didn't waste time.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

Ice came around him, giving his limbs a dragon like look, as well as wings. He made walls of ice surround the Grimm, freezing many as they came by.

*Renji*

Renji didn't get as much time as he though, the Grimm were already at him, and so he activated his Bankai as well.

"Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru."

A dark fur coat surrounded his back, a monkey skull on it, and his sword turned into a huge segmented tan colored snake with a white skull and a red mane. He made it burst through all in his path, and was ready for more to come.

*Ikkaku*

Ikkaku was sure he had enough distance, after waiting a few minutes, the Grimm were in his sight. Sure the others would be too focused on the Grimm to see him, he activated his Bankai.

"Bankai, Ryumon Hozukimaru."

He removed his shirt and was holding two massive blades, both connected to a third floating behind him, a dragon on the front of it. He was ready to cut through them all.

*Ruby*

Ruby was standing on the roof of a building, Zwei by her side, her teammates close by, as well as Jaune's team. All around them were what looked like hundreds of soul reapers, all from the 6th, 10th, 11th, and 13th Divisions. Rukia getting as many of her squad to help as she could. They could see in the distance their new allies stopping many Grimm, but could see a wave of black coming to them. They readied themselves. Ruby remembered how her and her friends fought to protect Vale after Grimm invaded during the tournament, she couldn't tell if these were better odds or not, but she also knew her friends couldn't remember what happened sense they came here. She loaded Crescent Rose and waited for the attack. After waiting a little longer, the Grimm made it to them, and they charged to attack. Ruby cut through a group of Beowolves. Weiss used her fire dust to stop a few of them. Blake shot a few of the small ravens in the sky, used her semblance to dodge a swipe and cut down an Ursa. Yang was shooting down one after another, beating down mostly the bigger Grimm. Jaune, after training enough, was doing well at handling the smaller Grimm. Pyrrha was decimating any in her path, as was Nora, but on a much bigger scale. Ren was fighting a King Taijitsu, the serpent following, but never touching him. The soul reapers assisting them were doing well considering they were fighting an enemy they never fought before. So they all fought, bringing down all in their path, then as Ruby stopped, she thought of something.

"Doesn't this seem a bit too easy?" She asked Weiss.

"You have a point, this can't be it, and it's almost as if they aren't even trying to fight us." She replied.

*Rukia*

Rukia was watching from far back, the Grimm she was fighting were the very last that were being missed. The most she got was a group of five every few minute, nothing exhausting. After a little while, she felt something darker approach, and it passed her faster then she could see. The most she saw was a sharp black line, the afterimage of whatever it was. She looked behind herself, to the gate into the Soul Society.

"Ichigo, whatever that was, you must stop it, it feels worse than these things."

*Ichigo*

Ichigo could feel the presence approaching, but it was slowing down as it came closer. As it entered his sight, it seemed like a black shadow, but started to form into a man in black armor. Walking to him, it stopped a fair distance away.

"I'm guessing you're the one behind this all." Ichigo said, drawing his sword off his back.

"Good guess, everything I planned is working out perfectly. By now though I'm sure a few of your friends have realized the Grimm were merely a distraction. It matters not." The figure said.

"Whatever you have planned, I'm stopping it right here." He said.

The figure laughed. "You must also realize why I would show myself now, I needed you alone. Ichigo Kurosaki, you have the power to destroy this world, and I intend to use it, for you see, it can only be done by you. Or at least the other you."

*Well there you go, this part took quite a bit to think out what would happen, next one is probably going to be more difficult. I have been seeing a lot of people say how good I have been doing, that makes me feel great. Something I wanted to say about why I picked Bleach first, I thought it would be interesting to put them in a place that was above their power in different ways. Not all the worlds I pick for them will be like this, but later I will show how they realize what challenges could await them if they come across a world like this again. Next part they go against a foe that could be a danger to all, even the Grimm, and the mysterious figure, well he will get a backstory in the future. See you all in the next part.


	5. Chapter 1 Part 4

*The deciding battle for this world begins in this part. I hope when you read this, the enemy I have them face makes for a good boss battle, I guess you could call it. This was an idea I had for a while and I think it works in this context. I'm going to be making a boss battle (per say) for each world. So here is what they face this time.*

The mysterious figure stared down Ichigo, but Ichigo wasn't wavering, standing confident. His sword in hand, Ichigo was ready for whatever challenge the man had in store. He charged at him, and swung down, but the figure dodged it, stepping to the side like it was nothing. He swung again at him, making his energy come off the blade this time, but as soon as it made contact, it vanished. This shocked Ichigo. He had no idea what was going on, he was attacking with all his power, but it didn't faze this guy at all. So he built up his power to charge a full Getsuga Tensho. As he was about to hit him with it, the figure in a flash was in front of him, his blade was halfway into the strike, but was stopped by the figures hand. He expected the blast to happen but it didn't. He then reached his arm into Ichigo's chest, opening some sort of black portal into him.

"This power has been dormant for years, after you lost your powers, it disappeared. After you got them back, it's been resting, waiting to come out. So I'm going to help it, and the only way it won't be stopped by you, is to separate it from you." The man explained.

Inside Ichigo's mind he saw a person, but it looked like a hollow, the mask looking very familiar to him. He recognized it as the mask worn by his hollow self when he entered his inner world, and met Tensa Zangetsu, to learn the Final Getsuga Tensho. But the rest of it appearance looked like what he friends described what he turned into at Hueco Mundo. A body of white with black lines and red fur tuffs just above his hands and around his neck, and orange hair almost looking like a mane, with a torn up cloack like his old one covering his legs and his left arm. And it was slowly fading away, disappearing from his inner world. Ichigo's sense came back to the outside, and he was on the ground. As he got back up, he saw the figure had a black sphere in his hand. He then threw it to the ground next to him, and it erupted into a large black pillar, and in an instant it disappears just as fast. In its place, a figure forming into his hollow self. The stranger took a piece of a large fan like object going down his back, the piece looking as big as a combat knife, and made it form into a sword that looked like Ichigo's old bankai, making it float in front of his hollow, the hollow slowly grasping it.

"Enjoy your Freedom." The figure said, and in an instant, he disappeared.

The hollow seemed a little slow, moving his head slowly, as if taking everything around it in. Ichigo was confused on how this was possible, but also confused as to how he didn't feel any different after what happened. Then he heard a familiar voice in his head.

"You think I'm gone that easily, as if. Look genius as far as you and I both know I'm still here. So the only thing is the most obvious one isn't it." His inner hollow said.

"He didn't take you out of me. He copied you, and created this thing." Ichigo said aloud.

"Bingo. Perfect you figured out the first part of this little mystery. Now get off your ass, and kill this thing, if it's anything like me though, hehehehehehehehe, be ready to fight for your life. I never cared what I attacked." It said to Ichigo.

The hollow turned his attention back to Ichigo. Ichigo stood up, not wasting any time, he held his sword in front of him and let his energy flow.

"BANKAI"

In a blaze of blue turned black/crimson energy, Ichigo's attire changed, thinning out with a long tail on his coat. His blade also turned into a thinner blade about the same length as its first form, looking like a soul reapers normal sword, but all black and curved at the tip, and a small point coming up the middle on the back of the blade.

"Tensa Zangetsu" He said.

The hollow, having gained all its senses, let out a deafening roar, and with it a wave of energy that broke parts of the buildings around them for miles. The roar though, was heard by all, even team RWBY and JNPR. Even making the Grimm stop in their tracks. The hollow prepared to fire a red Cero from between its horns, and in return Ichigo was charging a full power Getsuga Tensho. After minutes of building up power, they let their attacks loose, and the impact created a massive explosion that rose miles into the sky for all to see. Team RWBY was in shock at the sight they saw.

"We need to get over there." Ruby said.

"Are you nuts, the power we saw these guys have is beyond any of us." Weiss said.

"I'm not just sitting by and doing nothing, we were sent here to save this world. That is what I plan on doing." Ruby replied back.

"Ruby, that was too far though, we'll never make it in time." Blake said.

"I can, I'm the fastest of us, it will probably take me over 5 minutes to get there." Ruby said.

"That will put a lot of strain on you, if you do it for that long you will exhaust yourself." Yang said.

"I'M DOING THIS, IM NOT GOING TO LOSE ANOTHER FRIEND EVER AGAIN." Ruby said, the image of Pyrrha dying burned into her mind.

All seemed shocked and confused by this. Ruby walked off to the explosion, determined to stop this.

"You all stay here and help stop the rest of the Grimm." Ruby said, and ran off.

After a few minutes, she used her semblance to speed herself up, and after a while she saw a familiar figure up ahead. It was Rukia, looking injured, resting on a building.

"Rukia, are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Listen, that explosion, it hit me, it's not bad, Ichigo, you have to get to him. Whatever he's fighting, he can't do it alone. It's powerful." Rukia said.

"I'm on it. You stay here, I'll take care of it." Ruby said, then ran off again. For a moment, it looked like Ruby's silver eyes glowed, but then faded away.

She sped along, eventually getting to the center of the conflict. The town was devastated, buildings on fire and crumbled, and in one fire, she could see a horrifying figure. It looked like a man with long horns extending in front of his face, and a sword in his hand, and a hole going through his chest, where his heart should be. It slowly looked at Ruby, and faster than she could blink, it was in front of her. It terrified her, but she got out her weapon and tried to hit it. It did nothing, the thing grabbing her scythe. It then grabbed her neck, gripping hard, raising her in the air. It then started to charge a cero between it horns again, intending to obliterate Ruby. She struggled to get loose, but it wouldn't let go. He was about to fire, when all of a sudden Ichigo came from its side, and cut off its left horn. He broke its grip on Ruby and Ichigo grabbed her and jumped back a far distance from it.

Ruby coughed for a few minutes. "Thank you Ichigo, what is that thing?" She asked.

"A hollow, a monster that destroys all in its path. It's a monster that lurks inside me, or a copy of it at least." He replied.

"We need to stop it, I don't know why, but something tells me if we kill this thing, the Grimm will stop as well." Ruby said.

"This thing is beyond anything you have faced. I think you should get out of here." Ichigo said.

"I'm not leaving, I have to do this." She said back.

Ichigo could see the determination in her eyes, and decided not to stop her. Ruby loaded a gravity clip into Crescent Rose. She was ready to fight, even against an opponent like the one she's up against.

"What makes you think if we stop him, the Grimm will stop as well?" He asked.

"Don't know, maybe it's just a gut feeling I have." She replied.

After that they both charged. Ruby got in close, but again her blade was stopped by the hollows hand. In return, she used the rifle to shot it. This surprised the hollow for a sec, but it collected itself, Ruby jumping back. Ichigo came in next, and swung fast at the hollow. He and it were on equal speed, and Ruby came behind it and swung down on it. It blocked with its sword, and was facing Ruby and Ichigo, one on each side. It than swung its sword in the air, the sheer force of it, breaking the roof of the building, and some close by. They stumbled for a moment, but resumed their attack on the hollow. They were non-stop, and Ruby was somehow putting more force to her attacks, even if she didn't know it. The hollow spun around to make them get back, and it jumped in the air. Using the force from his sword, it sent waves of energy at them. Both dodged the blasts, and in return, Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho. This knocked it back, but it charged back. Ichigo got close and dueled with it in midair. Ruby turned Crescent Rose to it gun mode, lied on her back against the roof of the building, and looked through the scope, firing at the hollow. This fazed the hollow, it sent a shockwave at her, but using her speed, she got out of the way. She then got the idea to keep moving while shooting. She stopped at a random point, shot a few times and repeated the process. After a few minutes Ichigo got back and with all his power, fired a Getsuga Tensho at it. The blast threw the hollow, and it crashed into the ground. They both landed in front of where it crashed.

"Is it dead?" Ruby asked.

"Don't count on it, this thing has more fight in it. I can tell." Ichigo replied.

A dark red wave of energy came erupting out of the crater. The hollow came out of the hole in an instant. It seemed to be charging a Cero, but sense one of its horns was cut off, it became unstable. And a massive explosion engulfed them all. Ruby couldn't see, but after a minute her vision returned. She saw Ichigo holding her, shielding her from the blast. He let go, she could tell he was hurt from it.

"Ichigo are you ok?" She asked, worried.

"Ehh, I'm fine, believe it or not I've been through worse." He replied. He had bruises on his body, and his clothes looked torn up as well, but somehow he was still standing tall.

They looked over, the hollow was kneeling, seeming to have taken damage from its own attack. It got up, ready to continue. Ruby could see Ichigo needed a moment to regain his strength.

"Look, you take a minute, I'll hold him off for you. Then we can finish him." Ruby said.

She charged at it. Using all her strength to fight it, she shot behind he to give herself a boost, and spun in midair to knock him down, but it didn't work, the hollow stopping her. She tried to get some distance to fire, but every time she got back, the hollow was up to her again. It hit Ruby with its empty hand, throwing her back. Before the hollow could strike again, a familiar tan shield hit the hollow in the chest, followed by a double kick to it.

"Pyrrha." Ruby said with joy, but then remembered why she came. "You have to get out of here. This thing is too strong to fight."

"Ruby, listen to me. You can't do this all on your own. Remember what we are, we are Huntsmen and Huntresses, we protect all from whatever threat there is." Pyrrha said.

Those words struck Ruby, so she got up, with more conviction than before. The hollow got up again, roaring with anger. Pyrrha charged at it, putting her weapon in javelin mode, pulled the trigger and threw it at the hollow. This pushed the hollow back, Pyrrha moving fast and grabbing her weapon and ramming into it with her shield. She then slashed at it a few times with her weapon in sword mode, landing a few hits on it. The hollow countered by swinging its sword, but Pyrrha used her semblance to make it just barely miss. The hollow used its power to make waves with each swing, Pyrrha was keeping it at bay but even with her semblance, the hollows sheer strength was slowly getting through her defenses. Pyrrha turned her weapon back to javelin mode to get a little space in between them, but the hollow grabbed the tip of the weapon, and was about to strike her open side, but Ruby jumped in and pushed it back with speed boost kick.

"We never fight alone." Ruby said. Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

The hollow recovered, and in return, Ruby and Pyrrha turned their weapons to their gun modes, shooting at it multiple times. The shots were pushing the hollow back as it stood. They both charged this time. They attacked in turns. Pyrrha went in first, dueling with it for a few blows, then jumped back as Ruby came from above, missed but shot once as it was still in front of her. Pyrrha jumped in again, and both attacked in unison, moving around each other as they landed hits on it. Somehow, the hollow was having a hard time keeping up. After a while, it became fed up with it, and swung its sword down, using the force from it to shatter the roof they were on. It that moment it moved fast, it grabbed Pyrrha by the neck and threw her yards away, sending her crashing through a few buildings, eventually stopping at one. It came up to her again, but before it could strike again, jumping up from the ground, a familiar figure with his sword flowing full of black/crimson energy came down with a swing.

"GETSUGA TENSHO"

The hit came crashing down, but the blast cut through in a straight line. Ichigo landed next to Pyrrha, offering her a hand up.

"It was a bold move coming to help us, but you did a good job on it. We got it on its last legs, if the three of us work together, we can end this." He said.

Ruby jumped to them, panting. She was getting tired, they needed to finish it fast. They all prepared for one last fight with it.

The hollow came flying back at them, clashing swords with Ichigo as it pushed him back. Ruby, using her scope, got a good shot on its back, making it take its focus off him, and Ichigo slashed hard downward, making it hit the ground. As it tried to get up, Pyrrha came crashing down on it with her shield at the bottom of her feet. It tried to swing up, but Pyrrha just barely dodged it, back flipping away. Ruby shot at it again, and as it tried to retaliate, Ichigo came up behind it and stuck its back. The hollow was wearing out, finally getting to its limit. For a second, Ichigo heard the familiar voice of his other self in his head.

"Finish this thing off already. Tell you what, just this one time, I'll help you, but only because it disgusts me to see something use power like mine. When you're about to strike it down, I'll lend you my power for a boost." It said to him.

Ichigo knew he had to finish it now, the hollow jumped up, flying up to charge another unstable Cero.

"Ichigo, give me a boost, we can hit this thing at the same time." Ruby said.

He didn't waste no time, he grabbed Ruby's hand and flew up after it. At that moment, Ruby felt something inside her. Her eyes started glowing brightly, and white/silver energy was pouring from them, almost looking like wings. Ichigo was becoming stronger too, his inner self gave him the boost it promised, his body was flowing the almost black energy his hollow self gave off, outlined with red. He charged his blade for a Getsuga Tensho, as more power flowed from it. The blade part on Ruby's Crescent Rose was flowing with power as well. Both their power were flowing together, and it was growing brighter, so much so that the other soul reapers and team RWBY and JNPR could see it from where they were. As they got closer to the hollow, it fired a Cero at them, but even though it hit, they just flew right through it like nothing. As they came closer to it, both slashed right through it, creating an X shape through it body, going from its shoulders, through the hole on its chest, to halfway down its body. After a minute, it exploded into a huge crescent shape of energy, one half Ruby's white, the other half, Ichigo's black/red. Where the others were, the fighting had stopped too. The remaining Grimm, as well as the fallen ones started to fade away. All the soul reapers cheered in victory. Team RWBY and JNPR were happy as well. Weiss, Blake, Jaune and Ren just smiled, sitting down to rest a moment, Yang and Nora were cheering with the others. Up in the sky, the energy faded away, in its place was Ichigo floating in midair, holding onto Ruby, who had finally passed out from exhaustion.

Ichigo smiled. "We did well together. It seems the fighting is over. I'll take you to your friends, you all deserve a good rest." He started going down to the ground.

As he was descending, there were still a few things he wondered. Who was the guy who started all this, and what will happen to team RWBY and JNPR now that what they came to accomplish has been done?

*That's the end of my attempt at and epic battle, if anything, I hope I made the ending as epic as I could. It's amazing how many ideas I came up with before I went with this. Next part will be a rap up of the Bleach world. And the part after that I will announce what the next world they will go to will be. Now here's something I had an idea about, and I want you guys to decide on this. In kingdom hearts, Sora had the ability to summon characters to assist in battle, which made me think, I could give these guys a way to summon an ally from different worlds to assist for a short time. So here's my question, would you like to see Ichigo as a summon able all or another bleach character? Let me know. Hope you enjoyed this part. See you in the next one.*


	6. Chapter 1 Part 5

*This is the final part for the Bleach world. I enjoyed writing this a lot, Bleach is one of my favorite animes, and all I hope is I wrote the characters as they were meant to be, and make things believable from a story perspective. Next part will be an intermission between worlds, like the prologue, and then off to the next one. I will tell which one I picked then. And for world suggestions, I have a few I like I might use, but for now the first few worlds will be ones I have planned out. Hope you enjoy.*

Ruby was fast asleep in the 4th Division barracks, her wounds healing, and her friends were being taken care of as well. Everything in the Soul Society was back to normal, no sign of any Grimm what so ever. It was like it never happened. Team RWBY and JNPR were in the same room, bandages wrapped around their injuries. They were contemplating what was going to happen now that they finished what they came to do.

"Well, we accomplished our mission, or at least part of it, but what do we do now." Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know, I guess we just wait. Maybe that guy who sent us hear will show up." Jaune said, unsure.

"In the end, I think we did great, we hit a few roadblocks at the start, but we managed." Weiss said.

"So that's it, the Grimm are gone from here, now we leave. Its seems pretty simple I guess." Ren stated.

"I just hope that not all the worlds will be as tough as this one was." Blake said.

"If they are, we always keep moving forward, it's how we got this far." Yang said with confidence.

"Right, we are Huntsmen and Huntresses, we always pull through." Nora said.

Zwei barked in agreement, him lying on the bed Ruby was in. Ichigo walked into the room.

"Well, you guys look good. So what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"We don't know, that's as good a question as any." Weiss said.

"Renji told me that all the Captains are in a meeting right now. They probably are discussing what happened today. Listen, bit of advice, if you guys are going somewhere, you better go quickly, the old man is probably going to want to see you guys. He's not the most impressionable kind of guy. He may not like it, but I'm sure he will get over it." Ichigo said. After he said that though, Ichigo was hit on the head by Rukia.

"You idiot, don't disrespect the Head-Captain." She said angrily.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, I WAS BEING HONEST." He yelled.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T A RESPECT FOR ATHORITY HERE, YOU ALWAYS DO WHAT YOU WANT YOU KNUCKLE HEAD." Rukia yelled back.

They then got into a comedic fight, Team RWBY and JNPR laughing at them. Renji then walked in as well, and hit the two on the head. Both stopped and looked at him annoyed.

"WHAT THE HECK RENJI. WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Both said.

"Enough will you, we got more important things to worry about." He stated.

They both calmed down, they got back to the matter at hand. Team RWBY and JNPR felt uneasy, like they were going to be told something bad.

"Ok then, back to what we were saying. The thing is, everyone saw what Ruby and Ichigo did to the hollow to defeat it. It was an amazing feat, but others became concerned buy it. Ichigo, even though he didn't like it, told the Captains about what you guys did for us, you all saved us. From what I could gather, they were mostly concerned about the type of energy that Ruby gave off. Do any of you have any idea what it was?" Rukia said.

They all nodded no. Rukia seemed disappointed, but it changed to relief.

"That's ok I guess. You see the good news is that for your actions, they don't see you as a threat to us. Just be cautious for now, you guys are still unknown to them, and the Soul Society always has been cautious of "guests"." She said.

They all were relieved by this.

"Well now that that's out of the way, come on let's celebrate, this is a huge victory for us." Yang said.

"Um, are you serious? We still need to a lot of the place fixed up." Rukia said.

"Well the least that you can do is give us a tour of the place. I want to look around this place." Yang said, getting up.

"I'd say that sounds good, this place seems very cool." Jaune said.

"Come on, we can all go." Pyrrha said.

Rukia gave in, looking defeated. "Ok I guess I'll show you around."

"Wait what about Ruby?" Blake said.

"I'll watch her, in case she wakes up, I have already seen the place." Ichigo said.

"Zwei, you keep an eye on her." Yang said, Zwei barked.

"We will be back in a while." Jaune said.

They all left, excited to see the place, having never got a good look at it since because of what they have been doing. Ichigo stayed behind to watch Ruby, he pulled up a chair next to the window of the room. He wanted to relax for a little bit. The whole time, he was thinking about the journey his life has taken. How he originally got his power, going to rescue Rukia, the start of the conflict with the Arrancar's, going to Hueco Mundo to rescue his friend Orihime, returning to fight Aizen, Winning the fight but in the end losing his powers, and the conflict that occurred with the Fullbringers, that also had him regain his power. He knew that what he did was for the good ending to things, but sometimes he didn't know how he made it this far. Being lost in his thoughts, time passed, and after a while he heard a yawn. He looked over and Ruby had woken up. Zwei barked happily.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Ichigo said.

"How long was I asleep?" Ruby asked.

"About a day. You passed out after we defeated the hollow, you slept for the whole night and half the day." Ichigo said.

Ruby looked down, she seemed sad.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked.

"I was dreaming, mostly about a lot of bad stuff that happened before we came here." Ruby said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"You know, I might feel a little better if I do." She said.

So she talked to him, about her journey till now. How she got into Beacon academy, formed her team, the fight with Torchwick and the White Fang, and the tournament, and then how Cinder had Grimm invaded Vale, and what happened to Yang and Pyrrha. A lot of stuff Ichigo didn't understand, but he listened. He could hear the sadness in Ruby's voice in several parts.

"Wow, that's quite a story." He said.

"Yeah, I guess. I thought I would be going to an exciting 4 years at Beacon, but things just got destroyed." She said.

"So Pyrrha. She's….. dead?" He asked, unsure.

"I saw her die, and when this started, she was alive and well. I don't understand how she got here." Ruby said.

"I'm not an expert on this, but whatever you guys are in for, I think it could be more than you might be able to handle." He said.

"That's one thing I already thought of. I guess your life hasn't been this exciting has it?" Ruby asked.

Ichigo perked up. "Well, I don't know, tell you what, you told me your story, I'll tell you mine."

"I think I'd like that." Ruby said.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning, about how I first got my powers as a Soul Reaper." He said.

Everything he had been thinking about earlier, he told to Ruby. He hadn't forgotten a single thing he was there for. He told her about his journey up till then, and about his friends, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, and all they did together. How he lost his powers and regained them, stronger than ever. Ruby was in awe, listening to every detail, and an old habit of hers came out when he explained his weapon. She was amazed at Zangetsu, and the power Ichigo had with it.

"Wow, you've had a lot of stuff happen to you. You said you were only 15 when you got your powers that was 2 years ago right? I can't imagine what I'll be like in 2 years." Ruby said.

"Growing up was only half of it. Sometimes, I can never imagine what my life would have been like if I never became a Soul Reaper." He said.

"This Aizen guy you told me about, you said you just defeated him, not killed him. What happened to him?" Ruby asked.

"Rukia and Renji told me he was locked up in the deepest parts of the Soul Societies prison. Due to the effects the Hogyoku had on him, he couldn't die. And the power he had as far as we know is gone as well. Time passes slowly here, so he will be in there for a long time." Ichigo explained.

"So they just locked him there and pretended he just disappeared?" Ruby said.

"If there was another way, I'm sure that they would have tried it. The person who created the Hogyoku, Kisuke Urahara, said that what it did to him is probably irreversible." Ichigo said.

"That's kind of sad, to live forever." She said, with sadness in her voice, but moved on. "What about after you got your powers back, that group called the Fullbringers, what happened to them?" she asked.

"Half of them died, they are probably in the Rukongai somewhere. The rest are still alive, but they just disappeared." He said.

"Oh, well that's kind of sad. Do you still hate them, for what they did?" She asked.

"After all I learned, I let go of my hate towards them. It seemed like the right thing to do." He said.

They sat in silence for a minute, then Ruby asked one last question.

"Since you got your powers back, what will you do, you said that it has only been a few weeks since your fight with them." she said.

"I'm continuing my duties as a Substitute Soul Reaper. I get rid of hollows that appear in my home town. For now, it's just normal." He said.

"I guess when this is over, I'll go back to being a Huntress. It's what I wanted to do my whole life." Ruby said.

They both noticed how much time had passed, it was the middle of the day when their friends left, now the setting sun is shining through the window. They hadn't even moved from the spots they were in. Ruby wondered how her friends were doing, them probably having been all over the Soul Society by now. Ruby became restless, she had been lying in bed all day and wanted to go somewhere.

"You sure you're ok to get up?" Ichigo asked.

"I've slept half the day and was still lying in bed, I think I'm fine." Ruby said. "I don't know how much longer me and my friends will be here. What's the best spot in this place?"

"I think I know just the place." Ichigo said.

*A Little While Later*

It took some time, but they made it to the top of Sogyoku Hill. They were both standing close to the edge, and Ruby was amazed at the view. She could see all of the Soul Society. It was really relaxing, as the sun was setting in the distance.

"Wow, this place looks amazing from up here." Ruby said with awe, Zwei right next to her.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool." Ichigo said, him standing behind her.

The Soul Society seemed so peaceful now that the Grimm were gone. It was just like it was before. After a few minutes, Ichigo looked back, and saw Ruby's friends walking to them, led by Rukia.

"Aw, no fair. You got to the best spot before us." Yang said.

"Ruby are you sure you should be up?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked back. "I'm fine guys, come on I saved you all a spot, the view is amazing." She said.

They all came to the edge with Ruby, Rukia going to stand next to Ichigo. They all admired the view. They were just as in awe as Ruby was. Then something came into their heads.

"You all have done excellent, you did your mission very well, it's time to leave."

They all seemed surprised, but then realized what was about to happen. They all looked at each other, then tuned around to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Whoever just sent us here, he told us it's time for us to go." Ruby said.

Ichigo and Rukia seemed surprised by this, it seeming to just come from nowhere. No sooner, white light started slowly surrounding them, just like how they got there.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Rukia said. "It was nice to have met you all."

"It was great to have met you too, but this isn't the end of our journey, there are still places the Grimm are in, and we will save them all." Ruby said

"That's a bold statement, but after fighting alongside you, it think you can do it." Ichigo said.

One by one they started being completely surrounded by light, and just like they arrived, they shot up into the air, flying into the sky, in the distance, the allies that team RWBY and JNPR had made saw their light fly off, knowing they had departed. Before Ruby left, she said one last thing.

"I don't know if it's possible, but maybe we will see each other again someday." She said, and then flew off.

Ichigo watch as they flew off, thinking that whatever they do, they will pull through.

*And that's the end for the Bleach world, I hope this doesn't feel too rushed. The next world will be announced after the next part. Not much else really to say, anyway, hope you enjoyed. See you next time.*


	7. Prologue 2

*I hope that I'm not coming across as a jerk or anything when I write these parts before and after the chapter. This is so far been fun to write for, and I hope the next world I use will be as much fun. I also have a few other ideas for separate fanfictions that I think could work, but that will probably be for another time. I feel kind of sad leaving the Bleach world, by the time I put this up, it might be over. Well, that's about it. Hope you enjoy this part of the story.*

Ruby was asleep, and after some time passed she woke up in a familiar place. The same place her and her friends were before they left for the first world. The silver floor surrounded by green energy, almost moving like water. She noticed her friends were there as well, they were slowly waking up.

"Wow, Déjà vu." Ruby said.

"You're the first one awake. It took you all some time to get back here." A familiar voice called to her.

She looked over to her side, and standing a few feet away was the man who sent them away, wearing the same armor as before.

"I hope that wasn't too difficult for you guys, but not all of the places you go will be that bad." He said.

"You wanted to be called Unknown right? Well, it was challenging at first, but we did it." Ruby said, slowly getting up.

"I figured you'd say that. I have to say, the power you showed while beating the hollow was amazing to say the least." He said.

"Oh, you were watching us huh?" Ruby said.

"Yes, I have kept an eye on you all since you left, I have to. If you are in any situation where you could die, I have to intervene. Just don't count on it for all times though." He said to her.

She looked at him with suspicion, but let it go. As the others woke up, their attention all came to him as well. He pull a piece of the dark colored metal fan looking object off his back, it looked about the length of a short sword, but had no handle or guard, just a blade. He started moving it in his hands as he talked.

"I wasn't expecting them to attack you guys when you arrived, but you all worked it out. That I'm most glad about, you see those guys were holding back a lot." He explained.

"We know, we barely held our own against them." Yang said.

"Yes, but if they wanted, they could have killed you the moment they saw you, I guess they were just assessing what kind of threat you were. The people of the Soul Society have power that could eliminate you all in the blink of an eye." He said.

They all didn't know what to think, it seemed like too much to think about, not knowing how close they could have been to dying. They let it go, not wanting to think about it too much. He continued talking.

"It's ok, you all accomplished the task you were sent to do, but that was just the first of many. Don't worry, not all the worlds you go to will have people as strong as those Soul Reapers. I will let you guys prepare yourselves. When you're ready to leave for the next world, just let me know." He said.

After this, they went to the other side of the platform to discuss what they will do.

"This certainly is quite the experience. When I had it in my mind that I would become a huntress, this isn't what I thought I'd end up doing." Weiss said.

"I don't think any of us expected to do this." Blake replied.

"Well, we're all here now, so we may as well get used to it, something tells me we will be here longer than we think." Ren said.

"Ren has a point, this could take weeks to do, maybe months. Maybe we're in over our heads here." Jaune stated.

"We have to do this, if the Grimm become a threat to others, we need to do what we can." Ruby said. "Guys, I have an idea. The last world we went to, it was difficult keeping track of each other. I think we should go to each world in smaller groups. It could make things easier when we need to know where we are."

"That actually sounds like a good idea, and if we want, we don't have to go in our normal teams as well. In my mind, all of us are one big team. We fight together, we stand together." Pyrrha said.

"Exactly, but this is what I'm suggesting for the next place we go. I and the rest of team RWBY go on this one. You guys stay here, if you can, get as much information as you can from him." Ruby said.

"Ok, if you're sure Ruby, we will do what we can." Jaune said.

Nora was about to open her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Jaune. "No, Nora we are not going to break his legs." She crossed her arms with a dissatisfied look on her face.

Zwei bark next to Ruby. "Sorry Zwei, but I think you should stay here this time, we had a hard time finding you the first time we landed in the last place." Ruby said. Zwei wined, a bit sad he couldn't go.

"Is there anything else we need to cover?" Yang asked.

"No, I think that's it, if you guys are ready, let's go." Ruby said.

They all nodded in agreement, they headed back to "Unknown".

"We are ready to head to the next world. If it's ok, just I and my team would like to go this time." Ruby said.

"I don't think that will be a problem. The next place I'm sending you, I think you four can handle it. As for the rest of you, I'll stay and watch over you. It's possible to lose your senses and think erratically if left alone for too long in this place." He explained. "Well, I'll send you off."

He swiftly moved his hands upward, and the white light, like last time, started slowly surrounding the four of them. After a while it completely engulfed them, and then they shot up, flying away to their next destination.

"You guys will be fine here till they return, one thing that is good about this place is that no time passes. You will never age as long as you are here." He said to team JNPR.

"If it's ok, I would like to ask you a few questions." Pyrrha said to him.

"Sorry to say, but other then what I have already told you guys, there's not much else I can tell." He said.

Jaune thought for a moment, and then perked up. "How about this, if we fight you, and we win, will you tell us a few things?" Jaune asked.

"That wasn't what I was expecting, skip trying to reason with me. Although if you want, I can indulge you guys for a while." He said with a bit of surprise.

"I think that's a great idea, it be nice to have a regular fight, and not one for our lives." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Nora said.

"It could help pass the time." Ren said

"Unknown" laughed a little, he let go of the piece of metal he had in his hand the whole time, and it started floating around the platform. He stood ready for them to fight.

"Whenever you guys are ready, come at me" He said.

*That's it for this part, next one will be for the next world. I have seen several world suggestions in the reviews, and a few of them I like and will probably use for this, but like I said last time, I want to get through the first few I have already planned out. After that, it's open to all kinds of suggestions. Hope this is keeping you all interested. As for what the next world is, I can tell you that, it's actually one I think will put RWBY in a darker place.*

Second World: Deadman Wonderland


	8. Chapter 2

*Hey everyone hows it going. I know its been a long time since i updated this story, i just have been going through quite a lot and haven't felt good on writing again. But now I feel better and I think I am ready to keep on writing for this. So team RWBY heads into the world of Deadman Wonderland, this could get a little dark, but i will try to keep the characters as on point as I can. Enjoy.*

Team RWBY was flying through the air heading to their next destination. The place they were heading to was coming into view. To them it looked like a giant amusement park on an island. Seven roads leading out to main land. They were all heading to various points in the park, and prepared for a landing strategy. Ruby fired Crescent Rose downward to lessen the fall, and hit the ground. She looked amazed at all the rides of the place.

"Wow, this place looks amazing, maybe this won't be as bad as the last world." She said. (I feel horrible for writing that.)

However, just a few minutes later she surrounded by multiple guards.

"YOU, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR." Shouted one of them.

Ruby not wanting a repeat of last time, complied.

"Search her." he said.

Another guard came and took her weapon and dust clips..

"Hey thats mine." She said.

"Quiet, Your not to say a damn thing." Said the guard, he then walked away.

"I've never seen a weapon like this before sir, what should we do with me?" He asked the other.

"We'll take her to the prison, we have reports of three others, so they will be interrogated" The other said.

"Move it girl" Another guard said, hitting her in the back with his gun.

"OW, I'm going, I'm going." She said, a bit annoyed.

They all started moving to one of the nearby buildings, once they entered, they went down a few floors in a lift. Ruby noticed the walls were metal and odd for the kind of place they were in. Then something rang in Ruby's head.

"Wait he said prison, this place is a prison? I don't like this, maybe it won't be easy." She thought.

After walking for a bit longer, they arrived at a four-way intersecting hallway, the guards pushing Ruby into the center of the hall. After waiting for a bit, groups of guards came from the other three halls. They all stopped, covering the exits. Then Ruby head a familiar voice.  
"Get your hands off me!" She heard Yang, as she was pushed into the center as well, followed by Weiss, then Blake.

"Guys, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I wish, as soon as I landed, these jerks surrounded me, and led me here." Yang said, very irritated.

"Same with me." Blake said.

"What can you expect, we came from the sky, so of course they think we are a threat." Weiss said.

"Exactly." Said a female voice.

Out of the group of guards came a tall female in the same kind of dark blue uniform, who was well endowed, and had long brown hair that was pulled up and had a katana at her waist. Behind her was a short girl with short brown hair. the taller one addressed them in a cold voice.

"Now you four all, from reports, came flying out of the sky and landed in here. That is a very odd occurrence. Now explain yourselves." She said.

"You know, the least you could do is tell us who you are." Yang said, annoyed.

"Very well, you can call me Makina, now tell me." She said in the same cold voice.

"We came here to save this place." Said Ruby.

"To do what now?" Makina said.

"There are creatures called Grimm that are going to come here and destroy everything, we came here to stop them." Ruby explained.

"What makes you think I would belive such an outrageous claim." Makina said.

"Well whatever it is, it sounds exciting." A man said walking to the very happy looking.

A man in a tan suit with short brown hair came walking up to them.

"Come to think of it, we have had reports of strange noises and video of odd creatures in the lower levels of this facility, maybe thats what they are talking about." He said.

"Tamaki, this really isn't your concern." Makina said, a bit annoyed.

"Don't forget now, I keep this place running, so I have more then enough to do as I please." Tamaki said with a smile.

Makina stepped back, very angered by his presence.

"Well if these Grimm are really what we are seeing in the lower levels, then I shall have the Undertakers take care of them." He said.

"Wait, what about us, we aren't here to harm any of you." Weiss said.

"What should we do with them then Tamaki?" Makina asked.

"Well obviously if they came flying from the sky and lived, they are not normal humans. Then again they don't seem to show any signs of a Branch of Sin. Ah, What the heck. Put them in G Ward." He said, with a sinister smile.

"Wait, What?" Ruby said.

"Hope you enjoy your stay." Tamaki said.

Right as he said that, one guard came up and hit Ruby with the back of his gun, knocking her out.

"RUBY." Yang shouted, but before she could do anything, she was hit on the back of the head, followed by Weiss and Blake. All four were taken through an unknown path, down deep into the prison, where the Deadmen lie.

*Well, thats how they get here, sorry if it seems a bit short. I will make the next part longer, and have the main characters of DW come in. this was just an intro to the world. See you next time, and as always i accept all advice and read all reviews.*


	9. Chapter 2 Part 2

*Well, here is the next part. This part will be team RWBY getting to know a few of the Deadman. So nothing much else to say, hope you enjoy.*

Team RWBY awoke in a empty room with only the beds they lie in, as they got up, they felt the spots where they got hit, feeling sore from the hits. they tried collecting themselves before saying anything.

"Oww, where are we?" Ruby spoke up first.

"I don't know, I'm guessing were in the prison they were talking about." Weiss said.

"Perhaps the park above us is just a front. Got to make some excuse as to why the place was build on an island." Blake said.

"Well whatever it is, i don't like that guy who was in charge. What was his name...Tamaki?" Yang said.

"I think that was it. So we are in here, now what?" Blake asked.

"Might as well know where we are. Something tells me we aren't going to be here for long." Ruby said.

Even though they were still hurting a bit, they all thought that was a better idea then lying around. The unfortunate thing was that their weapons were taken away, so they felt a little defenseless. They exited the room, and saw that most of the hallways were just a tan color with nothing distinct about them. They all walked down the halls, seeming devoid of life. They walked for what seemed like an hour, but really it was only a few minutes. Finally they came across someone leaning against the wall. He was tall with medium-dark hair, and an eyepatch on his right eye. He wore dark blue pants with a black belt and a black long coat. They also noticed he had a ring on each thumb.

"Oh, you all must be the new kids, welcome to the fun house" He said.

"Um, thanks? Where the heck are we?" Yang asked.

"You all dumb or something? Your in the G-Ward, the place where use Deadmen are kept." He said.

"Deadman? Whats a Deadman?" Weiss asked.

"Your kidding right? We are the ones society hates, forgotten by the world, Deadman. In here, we live or die." He said.

"Thats horrible, how can you be imprisoned like this, what makes you so different from everyone else?" Blake asked, angered.

"This." As he said that, the rings on his thumbs turned to show tiny blades, and then, to the surprise of them all, he cut the backs of his arms. Instead of bleeding out, the blood hardened and turned into scythe like blades. All of team RWBY was in shock at what they were seeing, this man utilizing his blood like a weapon.

"This is my Branch of Sin, Crow Claw, the power I wield. My name is Kiyomasa Senji, my name here is Crow." He said.

All were still in shock, finally Ruby spoke up first. "Listen, we aren't the same. We are from somewhere else, far away. But we came to accomplish a mission to save this world." She explained.

He was silent for a moment, but then spoke up. "I think you sound crazy, but i can tell by looking at you guys your definitely aren't from the city. So, just because im in a good mood, I will explain how this place works. And as for this mission of yours, don't need to tell me, but i will show you some people who may listen to you." He said.

He started to walk off, and team RWBY followed. As they walked, Senji explained how the prison worked. That the prisoners were put into games of death, all for the amusement of others, even the parks guests. That each prisoner has a collar injecting them with a poison that can only be cured by candy the prison gives, and how the Deadman were pitted against each other for the entertainment of wealthy people, with bets in place. Team RWBY felt deeply disturbed by all the details, maybe even a little horrified. They started to question why they would need to save a place like this. While walking they came across another person, a young girl around their age in a yellow dress with short brown hair, holding a flower pot.

"Oh look what we have here, Don't even think of playing them like you did Ganta." Senji said to the girl.

"Bite me Senji. Whatever, My name is Minatsuki Takami, do me a favor and don't bother me." She said, then proceeded to walk off.

"I like your flower." Ruby said. Minatsuki stopped for a moment, but then continued walking.

"Her name here is Hummingbird,she's a bit crazy, luring people into thinking she is defenseless, but when she fights, shes is almost psychotic. Her Branch of Sin is called Whip Wing, blood whips she manipulates with her hair. Its best to just leave her be." Senji explained.

They walked a bit more and then stopped in front of a door.

"This is it, my job is done, see ya." And then Senji walked off before they could say anything.

Team RWBY were confused, he just left. Without any other options, they walked into the room. Inside it seemed like a small bar, a few tables inside. The people there were now staring at Team RWBY.

"NEW PEOPLE!" Said a girl with long white hair in a white body suit with red lines.  
"Um, hi." Ruby said, feeling very awkward.

"So, you all are the ones everyone's been hearing about." Said a woman with dark skin, white hair and was wearing black pants and a tan shirt that left her arms and midriff bare, and had a necklace with a small bell. "My name is Karako Koshio, prison name Game Fowl, and welcome to Scar Chain."

"Scar Chain?" Weiss said confused.

"It's a small group we formed in here, our goal is to one day get out of here." Karako explained.

"At least you all seem friendlier then the White Fang." Weiss said. After saying this Blake elbowed her in the side. Weiss winced from the pain.

"Um okay then. So, rumors are you guys don't have a Branch of Sin, so why are you here?" Karako said.

"We aren't exactly from around here, we are special I guess you could say." Yang said.

"I won't delve into it if you don't want to talk about it." Karako said.

"Well listen we need to tell you all something, there are things called Grimm here that could kill us all. But the guy in charge here didn't listen to us." Yang said.

"Not surprising, Tamaki won't do anything, it will just entertain him at the very least." Karako explained.

"Perfect, so we are on our own, why am I not surprised." Yang said.

"Well look, in this prison, believe it or not, we are safe in here, its like a giant bunker, so if these "Grimm" are here, it will take them awhile." She said.

"So we have some time, I feel a little better." Ruby said.

"You may as well enjoy your time here. Ganta, why don't you give them a tour of our home." She shouted to the back.

"AH, Why do have to?" A young boy in the back got up.

"Don't complain, do it and I will give you some candy." Karako said.

"Okay fine." The boy got up, followed by the girl with the long white hair.

"Oh can I have some?" Ruby said, a bit excited.

"You don't want this kind." Ganta said.

Ruby seemed saddened by this. The boy walked up to them, he was wearing light blue pants, the jacket of the same color was folded down, and he had a white shirt on.

"Well anyway, my name is Ganta Igarashi." He said.

"And I'm Shiro." Said the girl with the white hair.

"Um, hello." Blake said.

"Well come on then." Ganta said.

"Oh before you go, Watch Out For Toto." Karako said, saying each word strongly.

"Okay?" Said Ruby, a bit confused.

*Meanwhile*

In a hospital room, a man with red hair lay comatose. Suddenly a dark force enters the room, very interested in the man.

"So, your the Uber Monk. You honestly look pathetic, but I can give you a second chance, you can be the catalyst for this worlds demise." The Unknown person said.

The man in the bed showed no response.

"I know you would want this, so im going to give it to you." He said.

He took a piece of the weapon on his back off, and it transformed into a V shaped guitar.

"Now all thats left is to wake you up." He said.

He put a hand on the mans head, and something started stirring inside him.

*This is just the beginning of whats to come, if you have seen Deadman Wonderland, you know who is coming, but that will be for the next part. As always, if you want leave a review, advice is always welcome. See you next time.*


	10. Chapter 2 Part 3

*Well its been a little bit, but im back again, ready to continue. So we are continuing Team RWBY's adventure in the dark walls of Deadman Wonderland. Things should now get a bit more interesting. Well hope you enjoy.*

Team RWBY had finished their short tour of the G-Ward, suffice to say, they didn't feel very enthused about it.

"That has got to be the worst tour in the history of tours." Yang said.

"What do you want, its a prison, i knew this was a dumb idea anyway." Ganta said.

They continued on there way, not saying much after that. Ruby was starting to feel a bit uneasy. The place just looked the same throughout and it made her wonder how the people here stayed sane being there. The fact that they could die from each other or their collars was more grim then anything should could think of. She bared with it, not wanting to think about it to much. After walking for a bit, she noticed that they were missing someone.

"Um, what happened to Shiro?" She said aloud.

"Aw crap, I didn't notice. She likes to wonder around and I think she knows ways around here we don't. Don't worry though, she always comes back here." Ganta explained.

After walking some more, they entered a room that had exercise equipment in it, a giant mirror on the back wall. Without saying anything they just relaxed there, taking a seat on anything that was free. After a bit Ganta got up.

"I'm going to look for Shiro, you all just relax for now." He said then left.

Team RWBY was silent for a good while, not sure what to say. They knew the prison walls would keep the Grimm out for some time. So at the moment, there was nothing they could do but wait. Tired of the silence, Yang spoke up first.

"Okay, I just thought of something weird, remember when we got here, that Tamaki guy said that Grimm were being seen in the lower levels of this place? What I was thinking was, why would they just be here, he didn't say they were seen anywhere else." Yang said.

"Grimm feed off negative emotions, and it's save to say a prison would have plenty of it." Blake said.

"I know,, but still, by that logic wouldn't every prison have Grimm be there?" Yang said.

"That's...actually a good point." Blake said.

They all thought for a few moments, and something else donned on them.

"Wait, back in the Soul Society, the Grimm hadn't even been seen by anyone till we got there, yet the number of them could have taken months to grow. And they were only in the lowest district, where nobody would dare go look for them." Weiss said.

"It's probably something similar here, who would look in the most famous prison in the world." Ruby said.

"That still leaves a lot of stuff unanswered." Blake said.

"I have a feeling we will find out, sometime soon." Ruby said.

After that it became quiet again, so they just sat and waited more. Ruby started dosing off from doing nothing for awhile, and started to have a dream. She was at Beacon with her friends, and they were just enjoying peaceful times. Team RWBY and JNPR were there as was Zwei, so was Sun and Neptune. She felt happy being around them again like nothing was wrong, everything was the way it was before the Grimm invaded Vale. But then she noticed that Cinder, Emerald and Mercury were there with them. Ruby felt scared, her friends acting normal, but then she saw two more familiar faces near the statue in the center of the courtyard, and behind them stood several Beowolf Grimm. It was Torchwick and his partner Neo. Suddenly, everything bursted into flames and Ruby watched as Beacon burned. She looked again at Torchwick, he was holding up his cane. He gave a sinister smile and then fired a single shot at Ruby. Ruby woke up in a cold sweat, panting hard. She looked up and saw Yang next to her with her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby, you okay? You looked like you were having a bad dream." Yang asked.

Ruby didn't know what to say, just looked at Yang a bit worried.

"We needed to wake you up anyway, there have been loud noises going on above us." She said.

Ruby calmed down and listened, there were loud booms going off every few minutes above them. It seemed like explosions based off how loud they were. So they all got up and left the room, deciding to find Ganta or one of friends to ask if they know what it is. It wasn't long before they ran into someone, Senji leaning against the wall just like how they met him.

"Oh, hey enjoying your time in paradise?" He asked.

"Not really, you know what all that noise is up there is all about?" Ruby asked.

"No idea, but I hope it comes here, im always in the mood for a good fight." He said with a smile.

"Right...well, we are going to see if we can find out whats going on." Yang said.

They walked away, leaving Senji be, which he was fine with. So after walking some more, they came to the bar room. Karako was there and looked up from where she was sitting.

"If your wondering what the noise was, we are in the dark as much as you, all we know is it isn't the prisoners, they would all be dead by now." She explained.

"Maybe the Grimm are finally moving, but what could have made start attacking now I wonder?" Blake said.

"We should be ready. Although, I don't know how far we will get, they took our weapons after all." Weiss said.

After she said that, the whole place started shaking violently. Followed by a explosion that was louder then all the others.

"That can't be good." Yang said.

"I don't think this place was prepared for someone breaking into a prison." Blake said.

*A few minutes earlier*

Ganta was looking for Shiro, despite not knowing where to search. Somehow in his search he came to the entrance to G-Ward. He looked at the entrance , just wondering when he would be able to leave. Then he noticed someone was standing right in the middle of it. It seemed to be a man in black armor. He was facing the entrance, but turned to face Ganta.

"Ganta Igarashi, Woodpecker. This place will be where you rest. This world will fall. But first, there is someone who wants to see you again." He said, and then disappeared.

As soon as he left, the entrance blew open, the blast sending Ganta back. As soon as he got up, he saw black creatures with bones all over them, storming into the G-Ward. He then saw a familiar red haired man with a guitar walking in.

"Well, well, good to see you again Ganta, are you ready to rock again." He said.

"Azuma." Ganta said.

*The big battle is next, hope you all enjoyed this part. I have the idea for how the fight will go, and after that. So not much else to say really. As always if you can, all reviews and advice are welcome. see you next time.*


	11. Update

Sup everyone. For those who still follow this, after alot in my life I have finally been thinking about this story again. and this time I think i have a definite plan on what i want to do. I still have alot to work out in my head, but its better then what i had before. So unfortunately, I will be resetting this story, and hopefully put better detail in it. All i can say for now is, bleach will be in the story still, but the last story i had, deadman wonderland won't be. I hope you all are still interested and I'll work on this as much as i can, and the chapters will be out when i am able to get them done. Hope to see you soon.

Freedomhunter96


End file.
